


Gesehen werden

by NelaNequin



Series: Fesselspiele [1]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Deutsch | German, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/F, Outdoor Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NelaNequin/pseuds/NelaNequin
Summary: Nina ist devot.Nina ist der Sub ihrer Freundin Tess.Nina hat eine Fantasie: Beim Sex beobachtet zu werden.





	1. Jahrmarkt

Nina spürte, wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper lief, als Tess die Frequenz des Vibrators erhöhte. Sie spürte die Vibration sogar in ihren Schenkeln.

Jemand musste es bemerkten. Irgendjemand musste es doch bemerken. Was wäre, wenn es jemand bemerkte? Was, wenn jemand die Vibration im Gedränge der Kirmes spürte? Was, wenn es jemand hörte? Doch dafür war es wahrscheinlich zu laut. Was, wenn jemand unter ihren Rock sah und …

Ihr Unterleib zog sich zusammen, als die Vibration – nur für einen Moment – noch intensiver wurde. Sie sah zu Tess, die neben ihr lief.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sie ansah, während eine Hand stetig in der Tasche ihrer Jeansjacke verweilte.

Erneut wurde die Vibration heftiger und Tess' Lächeln wurde kurz, nur für einen Moment, zu einem Grinsen, als sie sah, wie Nina erschauderte.

Nina war sich nicht vollkommen sicher, wie sie denken oder wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Es war aufregend, erregend, hier zu sein, zwischen all den Leuten, während sich der Vibrator in ihre Vagina bohrte – nur von einem Seilharnisch am richtigen Platz gehalten. Die Seile schnitten leicht bei jeder Bewegung in ihren Schritt und ihre Schamlippen, taten dabei aber wenig um die Feuchtigkeit zurück zu halten, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen gesammelt hatte. Sie merkte, wie ein Tropfen langsam ihr Bein hinabfloss.

Sie trug nur einen Rock und auch wenn dieser ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, fragte sie sich, ob nicht irgendjemand bemerken würde, wenn etwas der Flüssigkeit weiter tropfte.

Und dann fragte sie sich, wie lange sie das hier wohl würde aushalten können.

Ein weiteres Zittern und Tess' Hand griff nach der ihren. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie leise.

Nina nickte nur zurückhaltend und merkte, wie ihre Wangen brannten. Sie wusste, dass sie würde aufhören können, wenn sie es nur sagte, doch irgendwie hatte sie den Eindruck, dass sie dann von sich selbst enttäuscht wäre, wo sie es sich nun endlich einmal getraut hatte.

Ihre Hand lag verschwitzt in der ihrer Freundin, als sie sich weiter durch die Menge schoben.

Immer wieder merkte sie, wie sich die Muskulatur in ihrem Unterleib zusammenzog, merkte – je nachdem, wie sie lief, wie der Vibrator gegen die richtigen Stellen drückte, dann aber doch wieder den Halt verlor, ehe sie kommen konnte. Was würde passieren, wenn sie kam? Konnte sie es wirklich verbergen?

Würde es überhaupt jemanden interessieren?

Sie griff Tess' Hand fester, als diese die Vibration erneut hoch regulierte, und presste gleichzeitig unwillkürlich die Beine zusammen. Sie spürte Schweiß an ihren Schenkeln.

Der Vibrator war nicht das einzige, das sie unter dem Jeansrock trug. Da war auch noch ein Analplug, der ebenso vom Harnisch an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Auch gab es da noch zwei recht kleine, metallenen Klemmen, die in ihre Brustwarzen kniffen, aber unter dem Pushup-BH komplett versteckt waren. Doch spürte sie auch diese immer wieder ziehen.

Sie kam nicht umher sich vorzustellen, wie es wohl wäre, hier gänzlich nackt zu sein. Von allen gesehen zu werden. Egal von wem. Wie man sie anstarren würde, wie empört man wäre, wie angewidert vielleicht auch. Und doch erregte dieser Gedanke sie nur noch mehr.

Sie spürte erneut, wie sich ihr Unterleib zusammenzog, dieses Mal heftiger, und erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen.

Ein Stöhnen drohte in ihrer Kehle hinauf zu kriechen, doch sie hielt sich zurück, unterdrückte es und schluckte.

Sie hielt an dem Gefühl fest und merkte, wie es sich dieses Mal aufbaute, weiter aufbaute …

Sie stolperte und keuchte überrascht auf, als Tess sie festhielt, damit sie nicht fiel.

„Vorsichtig“, meinte Tess und hielt sie fest. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja“, hauchte Nina und merkte dabei erst, wie belegt ihre Stimme klang. Sie wollte endlich kommen. Langsam wurde die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib unerträglich – auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie ihr auch im Orgasmus so schnell nicht würde entkommen können.

Nun lehnte sich Tess etwas zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Bist du gekommen?“

Nina schüttelte den Kopf und merkte, wie sie nur weiter errötete. „Noch nicht.“

Gleichzeitig merkte sie, wie der Vibrator erneut hoch und auf ein pulsierendes Programm reguliert wurde.

Tess grinste. „Dann müssen wir das ändern“, hauchte sie und legte ihre Hand sanft auf ihren Hintern, um diesen leicht zu drücken. „Sonst sind wir ja umsonst hergekommen.“

Daraufhin nickte Nina und schluckte ein weiteres Stöhnen herunter. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, in niemanden rein zu laufen, während sie sich weiter an Buden vorbei schoben, die jedes Jahr mehr und mehr Platz auf dem Jahrmarkt einzunehmen schienen. Die Lichter leuchteten in der sich langsam über die Stadt senkenden Dunkelheit und der Geruch von allerhand Imbissgerichten lag in der Luft.

Es ließ das ganze Erlebnis nur noch irrealer wirken.

Wieder merkte sie, wie sich ihr Unterleib anspannte und ein Zittern durch ihre Beine lief. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie sich bemühte, das Gefühl und die Spannung festzuhalten, sich ihr soweit hinzugeben, wie ihre aktuelle Situation es erlaubte. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl des Vibrators, auf ihre schmerzenden Brustwarzen, den Plug in ihrem Hintern und die Wärme von Tess' Hand und war sich nur zu gut dessen bewusst, wie viele Leute hier mit ihnen waren.

Dann merkte sie, wie sich die Spannung endlich löste.

Erneut schaffte sie es kaum das Stöhnen in ihrer Kehle zu unterdrücken, keuchte leise auf und drückte Tess' Hand nur fester, als sich die Spannung entlud. Für einen Moment ging ein Gefühl der Schwäche durch ihre Beine und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass sie hinfallen würde.

Doch Tess hielt sie, zog sie zur Seite, aus dem Gedränge heraus.

„Na?“, flüsterte sie, als sie zwischen zwei Imbisswagen standen, ohne von den Menschen, die an diesen Standen und Pommes und Pizza aßen, wirklich beachtet zu werden.

Ninas Wangen brannten.

Noch immer spürte sie die Vibration des Sexspielzeugs.

„Ich bin gekommen“, antwortete sie heiser und mit zitternder Stimme.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihre Vagina glühte, während sie sich immer wieder zusammenzog und dabei doch weiter vom Vibrator gereizt wurde, auch wenn Tess die Stufe herunter gestellt zu haben schien.

Sie lächelte. „Komm mit“, flüsterte sie dann und nahm wieder ihre Hand. Sie zog sie hinter den Wagen – einen Pizzaladen. Hier führte eigentlich ein Gehweg lang, der nun, da praktisch alle, die hier lang liefen, über die eigentliche Kirmes bummelten, jedoch beinahe verlassen da lag. Hier drückte Tess sie vorsichtig an die Rückwand des Wagens und musterte sie.

Auch hier roch es noch nach Essen und auch hier hörten sie die vielen Stimmen, die zu einem einzigen Summen zu werden schienen, und die Techno-Musik, die aus den Anlagen diverser Fahrgeschäfte dröhnte.

Tess relativ kurzes, glattes, blondes Haar glimmerte im Licht einer Straßenlaterne, als sie ihr Smartphone, von dem aus sie den Vibrator gesteuert hatte, herausholte. Sie grinste und schien gleichzeitig etwas schuldbewusst. „Wie war es?“

Unwillkürlich wich Nina ihrem Blick aus und sah zu Boden. „Gut“, gab sie dann leise und unsicher zu. Sie schämte sich dafür, wie gut es sich anfühlte – selbst jetzt noch, da kleine Nachbeben durch ihren Unterleib liefen.

„Soll ich ausmachen?“, fragte Tess.

Nina leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Da wurde die Vibration etwas stärker und ließ sie nun doch leise aufstöhnen.

„Was machst du?“, hauchte sie.

„Kannst du noch?“, fragte Tess nun etwas herausfordernder.

Wieder zögerte Nina, nickte dann aber. „Ja.“

Erneut grinste Tess und musterte sie. „Heb' deinen Rock an“, meinte sie dann.

Nina sah sie fassungslos an. „Was?“

„Heb' deinen Rock an“, meinte Tess und ihre Augen suchten die Ninas.

Diese verstand, was sie sagen wollte. Sie konnte einfach „Nein“ sagen und es wäre vorbei. Sie konnte das Safeword sagen und Tess würde aufhören. Sie würde den Vibrator ausstellen und sie würden gemeinsam zum Wagen zurückgehen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte. Nein, sie wollte das sicher nicht. Sie wollte weiter machen. Sie hatte sich endlich getraut.

Und doch zitterten ihre Hände, als sie diese zum unteren Rand des Rocks führte, um diesen anzuheben und damit ihren Schritt zu entblößen, wo das rote Seil fest in ihren feuchten, geröteten Schritt schnitt.

Immer wieder sah sie nach rechts und links. Doch hier hinten war niemand.

Tess hob das Handy. „Ich mache ein Foto“, sagte sie und wartete offenbar für einen Moment, um zu sehen, ob Nina protestierte. Doch sie sagte nichts, sah nur zu Boden und ließ zu, dass Tess sie fotografierte.

„Mach die Beine etwas breiter“, wies Tess sie dann mit gesenkter Stimme an.

Nina tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie drehte auch die Hüfte etwas, so dass Tess ihren Schritt würde besser sehen können.

Nun kam Tess auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Braves Mädchen“, flüsterte sie und biss dann leicht in ihr Ohr, ehe sie eine Hand zu ihrem Schritt gleiten ließ und einen einzelnen Finger zwischen die beiden parallel laufenden Seile, die den Harnisch bildeten, drückte, um so über ihren Kitzler zu streichen, der von der beständigen Reibung der Seile ohnehin schon gereizt war.

Nina konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nun nicht verkneifen.

„Psst“, machte Tess. „Sonst hört dich noch jemand.“

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Nina und hielt eine Hand vor ihren Mund.

Sie kam nicht umher zu bemerken, dass auch Tess immer wieder zur Seite sah. Auch sie fürchtete sich, bemerkt zu werden, auch wenn sie es deutlich überspielte.

Nun drückte Tess gegen den Vibrator, presste ihn noch weiter, als der Harnisch, in ihre Vagina, die noch immer unter Spannung zu stehen schien, hinein.

„Ich habe die ganze Zeit Angst, ihn zu verlieren“, gab Nina leise zu.

„Das wäre aber gar nicht gut für dich“, erwiderte Tess neckend. „Dann müsste ich dich ja bestrafen.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Nina.

Tess musterte sie wieder. „Schauen wir mal, wie brav du wirklich bist“, meinte sie dann und holte etwas aus ihrer Tasche. Ein Vibro-Ei, wie Nina erkannte. Wann hatte sie das denn mitgenommen?

Ihre Wangen brannten, als Tess das Ei unter den Harnisch schob, so dass es gegen ihren Kitzler gedrückt wurde.

Vorsichtig führte Tess das Kabel – denn anders als der Vibrator hatte das Ei keine Fernsteuerung – den Harnisch entlang und dann am Saum des Rocks vorbei, ehe sie die Steuerung nahm.

„Bereit?“, flüsterte sie leise.

Nina schluckte und nickte.

Tess stellte das Ei an und legte die Steuerung dann in die Tasche von Ninas Rock, ehe sie einen Schritt zurückging, und sie betrachtete. „Heb' den Rock weiter an“, meinte sie dann.

Nina sah zur Seite. Es musste doch jemand kommen! Irgendjemand würde sie sehen. Dennoch kam sie der Aufforderung nach.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Feuchtigkeit mehrere kleine Flüsse auf ihren Beinen hinterlassen hatte, die sich nun, da sie die Beine auseinander hatte, in der Abendluft abkühlten.

„Ich lass dich erst gehen, wenn du noch einmal gekommen bist“, meinte Tess und drehte die Stufe des Vibrators wieder hoch.

„In Ordnung“, antwortete Nina leise.

Sie schloss die Augen. Wenn jemand kam, würde sie eh nichts tun können. Und wenn sie ehrlich war wünschte sie fast, dass jemand kam, dass jemand sie sah.

Sie wimmerte leise, als ein leichtes Zucken durch ihren Unterleib ging. Mehr. Noch mehr.

Dann öffnete sie die Augen und sah zu Tess, die ihr Handy wieder angehoben hatte. „Was machst du da?“

„Ein paar Fotos“, antwortete Tess. „Du siehst gerade wirklich geil aus.“

Nina schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, dass Tess die Fotos löschen würde, wenn sie das wollte. Und irgendwie, ja, irgendwie, war der Gedanke der Bilder noch etwas erregender.

Was, wenn jemand die Bilder sah?

„Mach ein Video“, flüsterte sie dann und konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie das gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ein Video?“, echote Tess.

Nina nickte. „Ein Video.“

Nun grinste Tess wieder. „In Ordnung.“ Sie machte ein paar Fingerbewegungen. „Dann zeig mal dein hübschestes Gesicht.“

Nina wusste, was sie meinte. Sie sah zu dem Handy – in die Kamera – und zwang sich, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, während sie wieder die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib spürte. Ohne ihren Körper davon abhalten zu können, bewegte sie ihre Hüfte etwas, während wieder einige Tropfen Sekret aus ihrer Vagina rannen.

Es war so peinlich und doch fühlte es sich so gut an.

„Sexy“, kommentierte Tess, als Nina die Hüfte erneut bewegte.

Ihre Wangen brannten nur noch weiter, doch immer noch zwang sie sich in die Kamera zu schauen. Tess beobachtete sie, filmte sie, während sie hier war und technisch gesehen jeder, der vielleicht nur mal kurz hinter die Wagen ging, um ins Gebüsch zu pinkeln, sie sehen konnte.

Sie würde gleich kommen. Sie konnte es spüren. Die kleine vibrierende Kugel, die vom Harnisch gegen ihren Kitzler gedrückt wurde, fühlte sich so intensiv an.

„Ich komme“, flüsterte sie ganz leise, da sie wusste, dass es Tess gefallen würde, gleichzeitig aber Angst hatte, dass jemand sie hören würde. „Ich komme.“

Tess grinste und schien die Kamera auf ihren Schritt zu fokussieren, so dass Nina es sich erlauben konnte, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, um so das Gefühl noch intensiver zu spüren.

Die Spannung, diese angenehme Spannung in ihrem Unterleib. Und dann entlud sie sich, erneut, dieses Mal noch heftiger als zuvor.

Sie spürte die Muskulatur sich mehrfach heftig zusammenziehen. So heftig, dass sie es auch an den Beinen spürte. Sie spürte weitere Flüssigkeit, die an dem Vibrator vorbei rann. Und merkte, wie das Gefühl langsam verebbte, auch wenn die Muskel noch leicht weiter zuckten.

Sie keuchte und merkte, wie ihre Beine erneut drohten nachzugeben.

Tess ließ das Handy sinken und kam zu ihr. Sie legte einen Arm um sie. „Alles okay?“

Nina nickte und ließ ihr Gewicht gegen Tess ruhen. „Ja. Aber ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr.“

Tess lachte leise und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Das habe ich mir gedacht.“ Dann drückte sie sie noch fester an sich. „Das hast du gut gemacht.“

Und wieder spürte Nina ihre Wangen brennen. Ihre Beine zitterten noch immer.

Schließlich schaltete Tess Vibrator und Ei aus, hielt Nina dann aber noch für eine Weile, bis sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Du sahst gerade so heiß aus“, flüsterte sie dann und lächelte sie an. „Willst du das Video sehen?“

Nina zögerte. „Nicht hier.“

Tess nickte verständnisvoll und zog dann eine Packung Taschentücher aus der Jacke hervor. „Wir sollten deine Beine einmal abtrocknen“, meinte sie dann in einem neckenden Tonfall. „Du bist ganz schön feucht.“

Leise lachte Nina und genoss die Berührung ihrer Freundin, als diese ein Taschentuch nahm und begann ihre Beine sanft trocken zu wischen.

 


	2. Am Meer

Erst als Tess ihr ein verspieltes Lächeln zuwarf, wurde Nina klar, dass sie nicht einfach nur hier waren, um einen Strandspaziergang zu machen.

Sie schluckte. „Was hast du vor?“

„Nun“, erwiderte Tess, schnallte sich ab und lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Um die Zeit wird da draußen kaum noch jemand unterwegs sein, oder? Ich meine, niemand.“

„Und?“, fragte Nina, auch wenn sie wusste, was Tess sagen wollte. Ihre Wangen brannten. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen?

„Nun, es ist ein Angebot“, erwiderte Tess und lächelte. „Es wird wahrscheinlich niemand sehen – aber es ist nicht garantiert.“

Kurz schürzte Nina die Lippen und wich dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus. „Was schlägst du vor?“

Nun beugte sich Tess ganz zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe sie vorsichtig eine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt wandern ließ. „Ich schlage vor, dass du deine Kleidung hier lässt und ich dich an die Leine nehme.“ Dann wartete sie und schien Ninas Reaktion abzuwarten.

Zugegebener Maßen war sich Nina nicht ganz sicher, was sie antworten sollte. Sie fühlte Erregung in sich aufsteigen bei der Vorstellung und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig Scham. Der triebgesteuerte Teil ihres Hirns war vollkommen von der Idee überzeugt, doch der rationale Teil hatte einige Einwände.

Tess bemerkte ihr Zögern. „Wenn du nicht willst, können wir auch normal spazieren gehen“, meinte sie wesentlich sanfter und ohne den herausfordernden Unterton von zuvor in der Stimme. Sie strich durch ihr Haar. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit überrumpelt habe.“

Nina wandte den Blick ihr zu und lächelte etwas unsicher. „Hast du sonst noch etwas geplant?“

Nun war es Tess, die errötete. „Nun, ich habe ein wenig Spielzeug mitgenommen, da es sonst ein wenig langweilig wäre, oder?“

Konnten sie das wirklich tun? Was würde passieren, wenn sie jemand sah? Sicherlich, es war schon elf und recht weit vom nächsten Dorf entfernt, doch vielleicht ging noch jemand mit seinem Hund spazieren. Was würde derjenige denken? Würde er die Polizei rufen? Oder würde er sie filmen, vielleicht Fotos machen? Warum erregte sie diese Vorstellung nur noch mehr?

„In Ordnung“, flüsterte sie heiser.

Tess schien beinahe überrascht, grinste dann aber ihr verspieltes Grinsen und küsste sie auf die Lippen. „Gut.“ Damit öffnete sie die Fahrertür des alten VWs und stieg aus. Sie ging zum Kofferraum, öffnete diesen und wartete auf Nina.

Diese schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu fangen. Würde sie das wirklich tun? Danach sah es aus, stellte sie fest, als sie ausstieg und mit erröteten Wangen zu ihrer Freundin ging.

Es war recht finster auf dem kleinen Parkplatz am Rand des Deiches, da es hier nicht einmal Straßenlaternen gab. Immerhin waren sie für gut zwei Kilometer nur von Feldern umgeben, selbst wenn ein Weg auf der anderen Seite des Deiches verlief und eine Treppe über diesen hinüber führte. Der Mond erhellte jedoch den Parkplatz.

Tess musterte sie. „Zieh dich aus“, befahl sie dann in ihrem herrischsten Ton.

„Ja“, antwortete Nina leise. Sie griff unter ihr T-Shirt und zog es langsam aus, sich dessen bewusst, dass Tess sie dabei beobachtete. Dann öffnete sie den Reisverschluss am Rand ihres Rocks und zog auch diesen aus, ehe sie ihren BH öffnete und vorsichtig ablegte. Wie Tess es ihr andeutete, faltete sie alles zusammen und legte es in den Kofferraum.

Sie merkte, wie allein das – sich hier draußen unter Tess Beobachtung zu entkleiden – sie feucht werden ließ. Ein kleiner Faden ihrer Flüssigkeit bildete sich zwischen Unterhose und ihrem Schritt, als sie das letzte Kleidungsstück auszog und dann, auch, aus ihren Sandalen schlüpfte.

Der lehmige Boden fühlte sich kalt unter ihren Füßen an, auch wenn die Sommerluft um sie herum warm war.

Unwillkürlich ließ sie ihre Finger zum eigenen Schritt wandern, um sich selbst etwas zu reiben und die Spannung ein wenig zu vertreiben, doch Tess trat vor und hielt ihre Hand fest.

Sie lächelte. „Nein, meine Liebe“, flüsterte sie. „Das musst du dir erst verdienen.“

„Sehr wohl“, antwortete Nina ergeben, ohne sich gegen Tess' Griff zu wehren.

Nun nahm Tess einen Jutebeutel aus dem Kofferraum und holte aus diesem ein Halsband hervor. Anstatt es Nina zu geben, ging sie selbst zu ihr und legte es ihr um, ehe sie ihre Hand über Ninas Körper wandern ließ. Zwei Mal strich sie ihren Oberkörper langsam hinauf und hinab, ohne ihren Brüsten dabei jedwede Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, verharrte beim dritten Mal jedoch an ihrer linken Brust und umspielte für einen Moment die Brustwarze, ehe sie plötzlich in diese hineinkniff und daran zog.

Nina keuchte auf und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippen.

„Ist etwas?“, fragte Tess herausfordernd.

„Nein“, antwortete Nina heiser, woraufhin Tess ihre Brustwarze noch etwas weiter dehnte.

Der Schmerz schoss durch Ninas Brust, doch fühlte er sich gleichzeitig angenehm an. Willkommen. Er ließ ein Stöhnen in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen, auch wenn sie es unterdrückte und den Blick senkte. Ihre Beine spannten sich an.

Tess lächelte und ließ die Brustwarze los, auch wenn diese für ein paar Sekunden flachgedrückt blieb, ehe sie langsam wieder ihre runde Form annahm.

Dann ließ Tess ihre Finger weiter ihren Oberkörper hinabwandern und strich schließlich zu Ninas Schritt. „Beine breit“, flüsterte sie leise und Nina – zumindest im Spiel – kaum eine Wahl, als der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Sie machte die Beine etwas breit und ließ damit zu, dass Tess Finger über ihre Schamlippen fuhren und kurz ihren Kitzler umspielten.

„Du bist ja jetzt schon ganz feucht“, meinte Tess amüsiert. „Ist es so aufregend hier zu stehen?“

Nina nickte leicht. Heute schien Tess besonders in ihrer Rolle aufzugehen.

„Dass ist keine Antwort“, sagte sie.

„Ja“, antwortete Nina daher leise.

„Ja, was?“

„Es ist aufregend nackt hier zu stehen“, erwiderte Nina und fühlte sich doch etwas peinlich berührt.

„Du bist wirklich ein perverses Mädchen“, meinte Nina und gab ihr einen leichten Klapps auf die Oberschenkel, ehe sie sich wieder dem Wagen zuwendete und etwas aus der Tüte hervorholte. Es waren drei Klemmen, die von einer dünnen, metallenen Kette verbunden waren. „Arme hinter den Rücken“, befahl sie dann leise.

Wieder tat Nina, wie ihr geheißen. Sie legte die Arme hinter den Rücken, so als würden sie dort von Handschellen zusammengehalten und ließ es zu, dass Tess die Klemmen an ihre Brustwarzen legte und sie dann noch etwas fester stellte, so dass sie sich schmerzhaft in die empfindliche Haut drückten. Die letzte Klemme jedoch, ließ Tess noch baumeln und holte stattdessen etwas anderes aus der Tüte: Ein kleines, seidenes Säckchen, in dem, wie Nina sehr wohl wusste, zwei verbundene Kegelseier aus Silikon waren.

Diese holte Tess nun hervor. Das helle Silikon schimmerte im Licht des Mondes, als Tess sie zu ihrem Schritt führte. Mit zwei Fingern drang sie in ihre Vagina ein, spreizte die Finger etwas und zog sie gespreizt hervor, ehe sie langsam das erste der beiden verbundenen Eier in die Vagina drückte.

Nina stöhnte leise.

„Psst“, flüsterte Tess. „Leise.“ Dann drückte sie auch das zweite Ei hinein und schob beide etwas tiefer in Ninas Körper.

Das Silikon presste sich kühl gegen das empfindliche Gewebe, ließ die Muskeln sich leicht zusammen ziehen.

„Wenn du eine Belohnung willst“, meinte Tess schließlich und strich langsam Ninas Schamlippen entlang, „dann bleiben die drin. Ganz ohne Hilfe.“

Nina nickte und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um ein weiteres Keuchen zu unterdrücken.

„Wie heißt das?“, erwiderte Tess.

„Sehr wohl, Herrin“, flüsterte Nina leise und stöhnte dann doch leise auf.

Tess schwieg und kniete sich vor sie, um mit einer Hand ihre Schamlippen zu spreizen und mit der anderen vorsichtig die letzte Klemme an ihrem Kitzler festzumachen.

Wieder stöhnte Nina auf.

„Beug dich vor“, meinte Tess schließlich und zeigte auf das Auto.

Nina verstand. Sie beugte sich vor und stützte sich ab. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, versetzte Tess ihr drei Schnelle Schläge mit der Flachen Hand auf den Hintern.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst leise sein“, flüsterte sie, entlockte mit den Schlägen Nina jedoch nur ein weiteres Stöhnen, das ihr drei weitere, feste Schläge einbrachte.

Dann hielt Tess inne. Sie ließ eine Hand in Ninas Poritze wandern. „Es ist beinahe schon schade, dass ich keinen Plug für dich dabei habe, findest du nicht auch?“

Nina nickte, wusste aber, dass Tess eine richtige Antwort haben wollte. „Ja.“

„Komm“, meinte Tess schließlich und nahm zu guter Letzt eine Leine aus der Tüte hervor.

Die Stoffleine war eigentlich rot und geflochten, doch von beidem sah man im blassen Mondlicht wenig. Doch ließ Nina es willig zu, dass Tess sie an der Öse des eigentlich ebenfalls roten Halsbandes befestigte, das im Dunkeln eher schwarz wirkte.

Dann zog Tess vorsichtig an der Leine, um sie dazu zu bringen, vom Wagen wegzugehen.

Nina kam der Aufforderung nach und wartete stumm, während Tess die Tüte mitnahm, den Kofferraum schloss und den Wagen verriegelte – alles, ohne die Leine aus der Hand zu lassen.

Nur zu gut konnte Nina die beiden Eier fühlen, die nach unten zu rutschen drohten, wenn sie die Muskulatur in ihrem Becken nicht anspannte. Ebenso deutlich spürte sie die Schmerzen ihrer Brustwarzen und das Kneifen an ihrem Kitzler, wo die metallenen Klemmen in ihre Haut drückten.

Tat sie all das gerade wirklich.

„Sei ein braves Mädchen und komm mit“, sagte Tess nun leise und grinste sie an.

Nina tat wie ihr geheißen. Hatte sie mit der Leine auch eine andere Wahl?

Natürlich hätte sie „Stop“ sagen können – ihr relativ einfaches und doch eindeutiges Safeword, das zumindest nicht ganz so albern war wie „Marshmallow“ – doch darüber dachte sie gar nicht nach. Sie genoss das Gefühl Tess ausgeliefert zu sein, genoss es, die Eier in ihrer Vagina zu spüren und den Schmerz an ihren Brüsten.

So führte Tess sie vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf und auf den alten, aber gepflasterten Weg auf der anderen Seite des Deiches.

Hier schlug der Wind vom Meer ihr deutlich entgegen und ließ eine leichte Gänsehaut über ihren Körper wandern. Ganz unwillkürlich schlang sie die Arme vor die Brust, was Tess innehalten ließ.

„Geht es?“, fragte sie leise.

Nina nickte. Es war kühl, aber nicht kalt. Und ihr Kopf war im Moment ohnehin viel zu sehr im Spiel, um sich um Langzeitfolgen wie eine Unterkühlung zu scheren.

Tess erwiderte das Nicken. „Runter mit den Armen“, sagte sie dann harsch. „Ich will deine Brüste sehen.“

Nina kam der Aufforderung nach, senkte die Arme und hielt diese steif neben den Körper, denn instinktiv war da doch die Neigung, ihre Blöße zu verdecken.

„Brav“, lobte Tess sie und zog dann an der Leine, um sie so zur Bewegung aufzufordern.

Und so folgte Nina, als Tess voran ging, bald mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in der Hand, wohl um mögliche Gefahren am Boden frühzeitig zu erkennen. Der kühle Wind umspielte Ninas Körper, während sie vorsichtig voran Schritt, immer darauf bedacht, die Arme neben ihrem Körper zu halten.

Die Nippelklemmen brannten langsam und immer wieder spürte sie, wie die Eier in ihrer Vagina bei einer kleinen Unachtsamkeit zu rutschen begannen. Sie würden herausfallen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war, da sie ja nicht einmal eine Unterhose trug, die sie auffangen konnte. Doch vielleicht war es genau das, worauf Tess wartete.

Schritt um Schritt ging sie voran und ab und an merkte sie, wie die Eier weiter rutschten.

Sie war bemüht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, ganz, wie Tess sie angewiesen hatte. Dann aber merkte sie, wie die breiteste Stelle des unteren Eis langsam durch ihre Vaginalöffnung glitt.

Sie keuchte auf und bemühte sich rasch, die Muskulatur in ihrem Schritt anzuspannen. Denn die Eier hatten ein gewisses Gewicht, waren sie doch zum Muskulaturtraining gedacht und nun, wo das erste einmal draußen war, war es schwer, das zweite zu halten.

Fast hätte sie instinktiv das Ei wieder hineingedrückt, doch beherrschte sie sich. Ihre Meisterin hatte ihr dergleichen nicht erlaubt.

Doch Tess bemerkte, dass etwas passiert war, hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ist?“

Nina zwang sich sie anzusehen. Sie machte die Beine breit – nicht ohne die Muskulatur weiter angespannt zu lassen, sie verzweifelt um das zweite Ei klammernd – und zeigte ihr das Maleur. „Es ist rausgerutscht, Herrin.“

Tess seufzte übertrieben und kam zu ihr hinüber. „Hast du so wenig Selbstkontrolle?“, flüsterte sie enttäuscht. Ihr Finger wanderten in ihren Schritt, pressten das Ei wieder hinein und verharrten dann ein wenig in ihrer Vagina, ehe sie sie wieder hinauszog, nicht um dabei den ohnehin schon durch die Klemme gereizten Kitzler zu umspielen.

Nina stöhnte wieder auf. Sie fragte sich, ob sie allein von der Aufregung würde kommen können.

„Auf die Knie“, wies Tess sie nun an.

Nina kam der Aufforderung nach. Die rauen Pflastersteine schabten unangenehm über ihre Kniescheiben, als sie sich niederließ.

Dann streckte ihr Tess die Finger, die sie eben noch in ihrer Vagina gehabt hatte, entgegen und legte sie auf ihre Lippen.

Nina verstand und öffnete den Mund, ließ zu dass Tess ihre Finger in diesen hineinsteckte und leckte sie ab, während Tess ihre zweite Hand durch ihr Haar wandern ließ. „Brav“, meinte sie. „Braves Mädchen.“ Dann hielt sie kurz inne. „Aber ich denke, das reicht noch nicht.“ Sie musterte Nina. „Beug dich vor.“

„Sehr wohl“, erwiderte Nina wieder und tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie ging auf alle Viere, sehr wohl ahnend, das Tess plante.

Sie lag richtig.

Tess ging neben ihr in die Knie, wobei ihre Jeans wahrscheinlich etwas Schutz vor den rauen Steinen bot. Dann griff sie – nun von hinten – erneut in Ninas Schritt, ließ ihre Finger noch einmal in ihre Vagina wandern, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass die Kegelseier noch immer richtig saßen. Dann aber zog sie die Finger heraus und schlug zu. Einmal. Zwei Mal. Drei Mal. „Was meinst du?“, fragte sie dann leise. „Wie viel Schläge sind angemessen?“

Nina zögerte. „Fünfzehn“, erwiderte sie leise.

„Fünfzehn, hmm?“, antwortete Tess. „Mit oder ohne die drei von eben?“

„Ohne“, flüsterte Nina heiser.

„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Tess. „Zähl mit.“ Sie lächelte. „Und wenn du dich verzählst, fangen wir wieder von vorne an.“

„Sehr wohl.“

Tess schlug zu. Fester noch als vorher. Der Schlag brannte auf Ninas linker Pobacke.

„Eins.“

Der nächste Schlag. Auf dieselbe Stelle gerichtet.

„Zwei.“

Zwei weitere Schläge, dieses Mal auf die untere rechte Pobacke.

„Drei. Vier.“ Nina keuchte und schluckte. Wenn sie jemand so sah …

„Leise“, meinte Tess und schlug im selben Moment wieder zu.

„Fünf.“

Dann noch einmal und noch einmal und wieder.

„Sechs. Sieben.“ Nina hielt inne und konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Hintern brannte unter den Schlägen. „Acht“, presste sie dann hervor.

Ein weiterer Schlag, dann noch einer. Beide wieder auf die linke Pobacke gesetzt, die mit jedem Schlag empfindlicher wurde.

„Neun. Zehn.“ Sie spürte, wie ein kleiner Tropfen ihres eigenen Saftes die Kette entlanglief.

Dann noch ein Schlag.

„Elf.“

Tess hielt einen Augenblick inne, schien sie überraschen zu wollen. Dann folgten die letzten vier Schläge in rascher Abfolge und entlockten Nina einen erstickten Schrei.

„Zwölf. Dreizehn.“ Wieder wimmerte sie leise. „Vierzehn. Fünfzehn.“ Dann erlaubte sie sich einen weiteren leisen Schrei, der ebenso ein Stöhnen war.

Tess rieb ihren nun deutlich brennenden Hintern und klopfte diesen dann leicht. „Gut. Und jetzt pass auf, dass die die Eier nicht noch einmal rausrutschen, ja?“

„Ja“, flüsterte Nina.

Nach kurzem Zögern richtete Tess sich auf und hielt inne. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich für den Rest des Weges krabbeln lassen“, meinte sie und musterte sie.

Die Idee gefiel Nina nun nicht so sehr. Sie war sich sicher, dass die rauen Steine ihre Haut aufschneiden würden – und das war nicht etwas, das sie wirklich haben wollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Nicht?“, fragte Tess, noch immer deutlich im Spiel.

Nina schüttelte den Kopf noch heftiger. „Stop. Nein.“

Daraufhin nickte Tess. Sie verstand. „Dann steh auf. Und pass dieses Mal auf mit deinen Eiern.“

Nina schluckte und nickte. „Ja.“

„Gut“, meinte Tess und zog sie an der Leine weiter.

Ganz sicher war sich Nina nicht, wie lang sie noch liefen. Die Erregung und die Schmerzen lenkten ihren Gedanken, ließen es nicht zu so etwas wie ein Zeitgefühl zu entwickeln, und in der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Treppe, über die sie gekommen waren, nicht sehen.

Sie gingen, soweit sie das sagen konnte, nach Norden. Zu ihrer Rechten der Grasüberwachsene Deich, zu ihrer Linken das Meer, dessen Wellen sich am Kiesstrand brachen, der sich unter ihnen erstreckte.

Doch Nina hatte für all das kaum ein Auge.

Sie war konzentriert darauf, die Eier nicht zu verlieren, deren vom Silikon umschlossene Gewichte bei jedem Schritt ein wenig vibrierten. Fest hielt sie sie mit ihrer Muskulatur umschlossen und hatte doch das Gefühl jeden Moment zu kommen.

Schließlich hielt Tess an einer hölzernen Bank inne. Mit breiten Lächeln machte sie die Schlaufe am Ende der Leine an einer der Holzstreben fest. „Knie dich hin“, wies sie dann Nina an, die der Aufforderung nachkam und wartete.

Tess öffnete ihre eigene Hose, streifte die Sandalen von ihren Füßen und zog sich dann Hose und Unterhose aus, ehe sie sich breitbeinig auf die Bank setzte. Mit einer Hand spreizte sie ihre eigenen Schamlippen. „Du weißt, was ich von dir will“, sagte sie dann.

Nina nickte. Auf den Knien kam sie zu ihr hinüber, zwischen ihre Beine und beugte sich vor. Ohne dass es ihr erlaubt wurde, würde sie ihre Hände nicht benutzen und so begann sie vorsichtig Tess, die selbst deutlich feucht war, zu lecken.

Mit fester Hand griff Tess nach ihren Haaren, zog leicht daran und presste ihren Kopf dann etwas mehr gegen ihre Haut, während sie die Schamlippen mit der anderen Hand weiter spreizte.

Nina schmeckte die salzige, zähflüssige Feuchtigkeit, als sie mit der Zunge leicht in Tess' Vagina eindrang und die Öffnung umspielte. Dann ließ sie ihre Zunge höher wandern und umspielte Tess' Kitzler, während ihre Freundin leise und zufrieden stöhnte.

„Mach weiter“, flüsterte sie.

Natürlich tat Nina das. Sanft umfasste sie mit den Lippen die Klit und saugte daran, während sie weiter die Spitze ihrer Zunge hinüberwandern ließ und dabei jede Unebenheit genau erspürte.

Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch Tess' Körper, während Nina noch einmal an ihrer Klit saugte. Dann ließ sie mit den Lippen los und umspielte die empfindliche stelle wieder etwas weiter mit ihrer Zunge.

Wieder stöhnte Tess leise, doch Nina reagierte darauf nicht. Immerhin war sie ein braves Mädchen – zumindest in diesem Spiel – das seine Herrin zum Orgasmus bringen würde. Und so machte sie weiter, reizte Tess so gut sie es konnte, ohne ihre Hände einzusetzen, bis das Stöhnen ihrer Freundin schließlich lauter wurde, auch wenn es bei weitem nicht so hemmungslos wie ihr eigenes zuvor war.

„Gut so“, flüsterte Tess nun selbst heiser. „Weiter.“

Und Nina machte weiter. Wieder nahm sie den Kitzler zwischen die Lippen, wieder reizte sie Tess' empfindlichste Stelle gezielt, bis diese ein weiteres Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem zufriedenen Seufzen hören ließ und ihren Kopf leicht wegzog.

„Brav“, hauchte sie und wischte dann mit einer Hand über Ninas Mund, nur um sie daraufhin die Hand ablecken zu lassen. Sie lächelte. „Vielleicht belohne ich dich jetzt auch.“ Sie hielt inne, wohl um noch einen Moment zu verschnaufen, stand dann aber auf und zog sich wortlos die Hose wieder an, während Nina kniend am Boden verharrte.

„Setzt dich hin“, meinte Tess dann.

Nina tat wie ihr geheißen.

„Beine breit“, sagte Tess.

Erneut kam sie der Aufforderung nach und ließ zu, dass Tess ihre Finger erneut in ihre Vagina gleiten ließ. „Jetzt sind die Eier ja noch drin“, meinte sie hämisch. „Brav.“

Dann griff sie in den Jutebeutel und holte das kleine Vibroei hervor. Sie nahm es, schaltete es an und hielt es dann gegen die Klemme an Ninas linker Brustwarze, ließ damit die Kette leise klirren. Dann führte sie das Ei zu der anderen Klemme, ehe sie es zwischen die Brüste und dann ihren Bauch hinabwandern ließ.

Zwischen Ninas Beinen angekommen, hielt sie es gegen die Klemme an ihrer Klit und entlockte ihr damit ein leises Jaulen, da es ihr den Schmerz durch die Klemme nur bewusster machte.

„Soll ich die abmachen“, fragte Tess herausfordernd und zog leicht an der Klemme.

„Ja, bitte“, erwiderte Nina.

„Wenn du so lieb Bitte sagst“, erwiderte Tess und öffnete die Klemme, ließ sie hinabbaumeln und umspielte die nun sehr gereizte Klit mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand. „Was möchtest du, Liebes?“

„Ich möchte kommen“, sagte Nina leise.

„Und was soll ich machen?“, fragte Tess.

„Mir das Ei an die Klit halten.“ Nina merkte erneut eine deutliche Heiserkeit.

Tess lächelte. „Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Alles, Herrin.“

„Du musst sagen, wie es sich anfühlt und wann du kommst“, antwortete Tess.

„Ja, Herrin“, antwortete Nina und stöhnte leise, als Tess nun endlich die Fingerbreite, vibrierende Kugel gegen ihren Kitzler drückte. „Das ist gut“, flüsterte sie um der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Ihr Kitzler war noch immer so gereizt von der Klemme, dass es sich viel intensiver anfühlte. Auch die Tatsache, dass ihr Hintern noch brannte und dies durch das raue Holz der Bank verstärkt wurde, reizte sie noch weiter. „Das fühlt sich gut an.“

Tess zog leicht am losen Ende der Kette und entlockte ihr damit ein weiteres Stöhnen.

„Das zieht“, flüsterte Nina.

„Und?“, fragte Tess.

„Das ist auch gut“, erwiderte sie.

Tess lächelte und zog noch etwas fester, so dass Ninas Brüste sich nach unten neigten, lang gezogen wurden. Ob sich die Klemmen lösen würden.

Langsam schob Tess das Vibroei in Richtung Ninas Vagina, erwischte dabei eine besonders empfindliche Stelle, die dafür sorgte, dass sich ihre Muskulatur ganz unwillkürlich anspannte.

Sie stöhnte auf. „Bitte, weiter.“

„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragte Tess.

„Intensiv“, flüsterte Nina heiser und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, um so ihre Hüfte noch weiter in Tess Richtung drehen zu können.

Nun spreizte Tess mit den Fingern Ninas Schamlippen, ließ dann die Spitze der Kugel zum Eingang ihrer Vagina wandern und dann wieder zurück zum Kitzler, was Nina ein halb schmerzerfülltes, halb erregtes weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.

„Da ist es am stärksten.“

Also drückte Tess das längliche Ei nun ganz gegen den Kitzler und drehte die Stufe dabei höher, um Nina so wieder ein Stöhnen zu entlocken.

Sie merkte, wie die Anspannung sich in ihr sammelte. Ein fast elektrisches Kribbeln sammelte sich knapp unter ihrem Bauchnabel und sie spürte alles – die Eier, die vibrierende Kugel und auch Tess' Finger noch intensiver. „Gut“, keuchte sie. „So gut. Das“ – ein Stöhnen unterbrach sie – „das ist gut. Ich komme gleich, ich …“

Tess nahm das Vibroei weg und stellte es aus.

Verwirrt sah Nina sie an, während ihr () Hirn einige Sekunden brauchte, um zu verstehen. „Was?“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich kommen lasse“, flüsterte Tess und richtete sich auf. Dann nahm sie die Leine. „Jetzt komm.“

Nina wimmerte. Sie spürte die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib, die nur darum bettelte sich entladen zu dürfen, spürte ihren gereizten Kitzler nur zu deutlich, und musste sich beherrschen, nicht selbst mit den Fingern die Arbeit zuende zu bringen. Sie genoss es so beherrscht zu werden. Also stand sie auf und legte die Hände ganz absichtlich auf ihren Rücken, um sich so besser zu beherrschen, ehe sie Tess folgte.

„Ich sehe, ich hätte Handschellen mitbringen sollen“, meinte Tess.

Nina erwiderte nichts. Wimmerte nur. Sie wollte so sehr kommen. Doch was war, wenn sie jetzt kam? Durch die Eier in ihrer Vagina oder einfach nur die Anspannung in der Situation.

Das eine lose Ende der Kette schwang hin und her, ließ ihre Brustwarzen immer wieder etwas stechen, während sie Tess folgte.

Ein weiteres Wimmern.

„Was ist denn, Kleines?“, fragte Tess nach einer Weile.

„Ich möchte kommen“, erwiderte Nina beschämt. „Bitte, Herrin.“

„Noch nicht“, antwortete Tess und zog sie weiter nach voran.

Das Gefühl, die Spannung, die Sehnsucht nach dem Orgamus wirkte fast betäubend auf Nina. Tess hatte sie schon mehrfach betteln lassen, doch nie so lang – und die Eier in ihrer Vagina verhinderten auch, dass die Erregung sich gänzlich löste und das Bedürfnis versiegte. Sie rutschten wieder und Nina musste ihre Konzentration auf ihre Muskulatur legen, um sie nicht aus sich gleiten zu lassen – und doch war es zu schwer. Ein Ei rutschte heraus, entlockte ihr ein Keuchen, das beinahe wieder ein Jaulen war.

Tess drehte sich zu ihr herum, schüttelte den Kopf und ging wortlos hinüber, um das Ei wieder in sie hineinzudrücken.

Unwillkürlich rieb Nina sich an ihrer Hand, erntete dafür aber nur einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

„Sei brav“, warnte Tess. „Oder ich werde mir überlegen, ob ich dich nicht einfach hier lasse.“

„Sehr wohl“, flüsterte Nina leise und ließ sich dann weiter voran ziehen, wobei sie die Beine nun fest aneinander drückte und so nur in kleinen Schritten lief, um die Eier nicht zu verlieren.

„Schneller“, meinte Tess und zog sie voran, zwang sie damit wieder dazu weitere Schritte zu machen.

Dann rutschte das untere Ei wieder hinaus.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Nina und merkte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung Tränen in ihren Augen.

Tess drehte sich zu ihr herum und musterte sie. Dann ging sie zu ihr hinüber. Wieder drückte sie das Ei in sie hinein, legte aber einen Arm um sie. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie nun mit sanfter Stimme.

„Bitte lass mich kommen“, hauchte Nina. „Bitte.“

Tess nickte. Seufzte. „Knie dich wieder hin“, befahl sie dann, wenngleich etwas sanfter als zuvor. „Und lass die Hände auf dem Rücken.“

Nina kam der Aufforderung nach. Sie kniete sich hin, ließ ihre Hüfte dabei durchgestreckte und machte, noch bevor Tess etwas sagte, die Beine breit.

Wieder holte Tess das Vibroei hervor, stellte es erneut an und drückte es dann gegen ihren Kitzler, während sie einen Arm um Nina legte und sie damit still aufforderte, sich gegen sie zu lehnen.

Nina stöhnte, beinahe schon erleichtert, als die Vibration sie zu reizen begann. Wieder wimmerte sie, während sie den Kopf gegen Tess Schulter legte. Sie war so erregt, dass die Spannung sich in kürzester Zeit wieder aufbaute. Sie wuchs und sorgte dafür, dass sich selbst die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel verspannten. „Gleich“, hauchte sie und hätte sich am liebsten an Tess angeklammert. „Gleich.“ Die Tränen brannten noch immer in ihren Augen, doch konnte sie im Moment nichts dagegen tun. Dann stöhnte sie, schrie erstickt, als sich die Spannung endlich in einem Orgasmus löste, der sie sich unwillkürlich krümmen ließ.

Nun konnte sie nicht anders. Sie klammerte sich an Tess, während ein heftiges Zucken durch ihren Körper lief. Sie fiel in sich zusammen, doch Tess hielt sie.

Ohne das Nina es verhindern konnte, rutschten die Eier wieder, dieses mal gänzlich, und fielen mit einem hohlen Laut auf den Boden zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie und merkte, wie ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle aufstieg.

„Schsch“, machte Tess und legte nun beide Arme um sie. „Alles gut. Die machen wir später sauber.“ Sie zog sie fester an sich und strich sanft über ihren Rücken. „Alles gut.“

Nina presste sich an sich und verstand nur halb, was vor sich ging. Sie wusste, was es war, doch hatte sie es so intensiv noch nie erlebt.

„Bin ich zu weit gegangen?“, fragte Tess besorgt.

Nina schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch unfähig zu antworten. Sie klammerte sich an Tess, während diese nun durch ihr Haar strich.

„Sicher?“, fragte sie. Sie schien sich schlecht zu fühlen.

„Ja“, brachte Nina zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor.

Tess seufzte leise, streichelte sie weiter. „Okay.“ Während sie sie mit einer Hand weiter streichelte, machte sie mit der anderen die Klemmen an ihren Brustwarzen los und strich dann sehr sanft über ihre Brüste, ehe sie Nina auf die Wange küsste. „Schsch“, machte sie wieder. „Schsch. Ist gut.“ Sie wirkte etwas unbeholfen. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte sie dann.

Nina nickte. Sie schluckte. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte sie heiser und lehnte sich weiter gegen ihre Freundin.

Und doch brauchte sie einige Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen, und selbst dann zitterte sie noch, wenngleich nun vor Kälte, die sie ohne die Erregung viel deutlicher spürte.

Schließlich löste Tess sich von ihr, machte das Halsband los und verstaute es, zusammen mit der Leine, im Beutel. Dann zog sie, ohne ein Wort, ihr T-Shirt aus und reichte es Nina. „Hier“, meinte sie und schlechtes Gewissen klang aus ihrer Stimme.

Nina setzte an, zu widersprechen. Dann jedoch zog sie das T-Shirt nur an. „Danke“, flüsterte sie. Es fühlte sich angenehm warm auf ihrer kühlen Haut an.

„Gern“, meinte Tess lächelnd und sammelte dann Keggeleier, Vibroei und Kette vom Boden auf, um sie ebenfalls wegzustecken, auch wenn sie die Keggeleier dafür in ein Taschentuch packte. „Lass uns zum Auto zurückgehen, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst“, sagte sie dann. „Und zuhause machen wir uns ein warmes Bad.“

Nina nickte. „Gern“, hauchte sie. Dann ließ sie sich von Tess aufhelfen und lief – mit noch immer zitternden Beinen – Hand in Hand mit ihr zur Treppe, die zum Parkplatz führte zurück, wobei ihre Wangen noch immer etwas brannten.

 

 

 


	3. Balkonurlaub

Erst als Tess ihr ein verspieltes Lächeln zuwarf, wurde Nina klar, dass sie nicht einfach nur hier waren, um einen Strandspaziergang zu machen.  
Sie schluckte. „Was hast du vor?“  
„Nun“, erwiderte Tess, schnallte sich ab und lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber. „Um die Zeit wird da draußen kaum noch jemand unterwegs sein, oder? Ich meine, niemand.“  
„Und?“, fragte Nina, auch wenn sie wusste, was Tess sagen wollte. Ihre Wangen brannten. Konnte sie es wirklich wagen?  
„Nun, es ist ein Angebot“, erwiderte Tess und lächelte. „Es wird wahrscheinlich niemand sehen – aber es ist nicht garantiert.“  
Kurz schürzte Nina die Lippen und wich dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus. „Was schlägst du vor?“  
Nun beugte sich Tess ganz zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange, ehe sie vorsichtig eine Hand unter ihr T-Shirt wandern ließ. „Ich schlage vor, dass du deine Kleidung hier lässt und ich dich an die Leine nehme.“ Dann wartete sie und schien Ninas Reaktion abzuwarten.  
Zugegebener Maßen war sich Nina nicht ganz sicher, was sie antworten sollte. Sie fühlte Erregung in sich aufsteigen bei der Vorstellung und gleichzeitig auch ein wenig Scham. Der triebgesteuerte Teil ihres Hirns war vollkommen von der Idee überzeugt, doch der rationale Teil hatte einige Einwände.  
Tess bemerkte ihr Zögern. „Wenn du nicht willst, können wir auch normal spazieren gehen“, meinte sie wesentlich sanfter und ohne den herausfordernden Unterton von zuvor in der Stimme. Sie strich durch ihr Haar. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit überrumpelt habe.“  
Nina wandte den Blick ihr zu und lächelte etwas unsicher. „Hast du sonst noch etwas geplant?“  
Nun war es Tess, die errötete. „Nun, ich habe ein wenig Spielzeug mitgenommen, da es sonst ein wenig langweilig wäre, oder?“  
Konnten sie das wirklich tun? Was würde passieren, wenn sie jemand sah? Sicherlich, es war schon elf und recht weit vom nächsten Dorf entfernt, doch vielleicht ging noch jemand mit seinem Hund spazieren. Was würde derjenige denken? Würde er die Polizei rufen? Oder würde er sie filmen, vielleicht Fotos machen? Warum erregte sie diese Vorstellung nur noch mehr?  
„In Ordnung“, flüsterte sie heiser.  
Tess schien beinahe überrascht, grinste dann aber ihr verspieltes Grinsen und küsste sie auf die Lippen. „Gut.“ Damit öffnete sie die Fahrertür des alten VWs und stieg aus. Sie ging zum Kofferraum, öffnete diesen und wartete auf Nina.  
Diese schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu fangen. Würde sie das wirklich tun? Danach sah es aus, stellte sie fest, als sie ausstieg und mit erröteten Wangen zu ihrer Freundin ging.  
Es war recht finster auf dem kleinen Parkplatz am Rand des Deiches, da es hier nicht einmal Straßenlaternen gab. Immerhin waren sie für gut zwei Kilometer nur von Feldern umgeben, selbst wenn ein Weg auf der anderen Seite des Deiches verlief und eine Treppe über diesen hinüber führte. Der Mond erhellte jedoch den Parkplatz.  
Tess musterte sie. „Zieh dich aus“, befahl sie dann in ihrem herrischsten Ton.  
„Ja“, antwortete Nina leise. Sie griff unter ihr T-Shirt und zog es langsam aus, sich dessen bewusst, dass Tess sie dabei beobachtete. Dann öffnete sie den Reisverschluss am Rand ihres Rocks und zog auch diesen aus, ehe sie ihren BH öffnete und vorsichtig ablegte. Wie Tess es ihr andeutete, faltete sie alles zusammen und legte es in den Kofferraum.  
Sie merkte, wie allein das – sich hier draußen unter Tess Beobachtung zu entkleiden – sie feucht werden ließ. Ein kleiner Faden ihrer Flüssigkeit bildete sich zwischen Unterhose und ihrem Schritt, als sie das letzte Kleidungsstück auszog und dann, auch, aus ihren Sandalen schlüpfte.  
Der lehmige Boden fühlte sich kalt unter ihren Füßen an, auch wenn die Sommerluft um sie herum warm war.  
Unwillkürlich ließ sie ihre Finger zum eigenen Schritt wandern, um sich selbst etwas zu reiben und die Spannung ein wenig zu vertreiben, doch Tess trat vor und hielt ihre Hand fest.   
Sie lächelte. „Nein, meine Liebe“, flüsterte sie. „Das musst du dir erst verdienen.“  
„Sehr wohl“, antwortete Nina ergeben, ohne sich gegen Tess' Griff zu wehren.  
Nun nahm Tess einen Jutebeutel aus dem Kofferraum und holte aus diesem ein Halsband hervor. Anstatt es Nina zu geben, ging sie selbst zu ihr und legte es ihr um, ehe sie ihre Hand über Ninas Körper wandern ließ. Zwei Mal strich sie ihren Oberkörper langsam hinauf und hinab, ohne ihren Brüsten dabei jedwede Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen, verharrte beim dritten Mal jedoch an ihrer linken Brust und umspielte für einen Moment die Brustwarze, ehe sie plötzlich in diese hineinkniff und daran zog.  
Nina keuchte auf und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Lippen.  
„Ist etwas?“, fragte Tess herausfordernd.  
„Nein“, antwortete Nina heiser, woraufhin Tess ihre Brustwarze noch etwas weiter dehnte.  
Der Schmerz schoss durch Ninas Brust, doch fühlte er sich gleichzeitig angenehm an. Willkommen. Er ließ ein Stöhnen in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen, auch wenn sie es unterdrückte und den Blick senkte. Ihre Beine spannten sich an.  
Tess lächelte und ließ die Brustwarze los, auch wenn diese für ein paar Sekunden flachgedrückt blieb, ehe sie langsam wieder ihre runde Form annahm.  
Dann ließ Tess ihre Finger weiter ihren Oberkörper hinabwandern und strich schließlich zu Ninas Schritt. „Beine breit“, flüsterte sie leise und Nina – zumindest im Spiel – kaum eine Wahl, als der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Sie machte die Beine etwas breit und ließ damit zu, dass Tess Finger über ihre Schamlippen fuhren und kurz ihren Kitzler umspielten.  
„Du bist ja jetzt schon ganz feucht“, meinte Tess amüsiert. „Ist es so aufregend hier zu stehen?“  
Nina nickte leicht. Heute schien Tess besonders in ihrer Rolle aufzugehen.  
„Dass ist keine Antwort“, sagte sie.  
„Ja“, antwortete Nina daher leise.  
„Ja, was?“  
„Es ist aufregend nackt hier zu stehen“, erwiderte Nina und fühlte sich doch etwas peinlich berührt.  
„Du bist wirklich ein perverses Mädchen“, meinte Nina und gab ihr einen leichten Klapps auf die Oberschenkel, ehe sie sich wieder dem Wagen zuwendete und etwas aus der Tüte hervorholte. Es waren drei Klemmen, die von einer dünnen, metallenen Kette verbunden waren. „Arme hinter den Rücken“, befahl sie dann leise.  
Wieder tat Nina, wie ihr geheißen. Sie legte die Arme hinter den Rücken, so als würden sie dort von Handschellen zusammengehalten und ließ es zu, dass Tess die Klemmen an ihre Brustwarzen legte und sie dann noch etwas fester stellte, so dass sie sich schmerzhaft in die empfindliche Haut drückten. Die letzte Klemme jedoch, ließ Tess noch baumeln und holte stattdessen etwas anderes aus der Tüte: Ein kleines, seidenes Säckchen, in dem, wie Nina sehr wohl wusste, zwei verbundene Kegelseier aus Silikon waren.  
Diese holte Tess nun hervor. Das helle Silikon schimmerte im Licht des Mondes, als Tess sie zu ihrem Schritt führte. Mit zwei Fingern drang sie in ihre Vagina ein, spreizte die Finger etwas und zog sie gespreizt hervor, ehe sie langsam das erste der beiden verbundenen Eier in die Vagina drückte.  
Nina stöhnte leise.   
„Psst“, flüsterte Tess. „Leise.“ Dann drückte sie auch das zweite Ei hinein und schob beide etwas tiefer in Ninas Körper.  
Das Silikon presste sich kühl gegen das empfindliche Gewebe, ließ die Muskeln sich leicht zusammen ziehen.   
„Wenn du eine Belohnung willst“, meinte Tess schließlich und strich langsam Ninas Schamlippen entlang, „dann bleiben die drin. Ganz ohne Hilfe.“  
Nina nickte und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um ein weiteres Keuchen zu unterdrücken.  
„Wie heißt das?“, erwiderte Tess.  
„Sehr wohl, Herrin“, flüsterte Nina leise und stöhnte dann doch leise auf.   
Tess schwieg und kniete sich vor sie, um mit einer Hand ihre Schamlippen zu spreizen und mit der anderen vorsichtig die letzte Klemme an ihrem Kitzler festzumachen.  
Wieder stöhnte Nina auf.  
„Beug dich vor“, meinte Tess schließlich und zeigte auf das Auto.  
Nina verstand. Sie beugte sich vor und stützte sich ab. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, versetzte Tess ihr drei Schnelle Schläge mit der Flachen Hand auf den Hintern.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst leise sein“, flüsterte sie, entlockte mit den Schlägen Nina jedoch nur ein weiteres Stöhnen, das ihr drei weitere, feste Schläge einbrachte.  
Dann hielt Tess inne. Sie ließ eine Hand in Ninas Poritze wandern. „Es ist beinahe schon schade, dass ich keinen Plug für dich dabei habe, findest du nicht auch?“  
Nina nickte, wusste aber, dass Tess eine richtige Antwort haben wollte. „Ja.“  
„Komm“, meinte Tess schließlich und nahm zu guter Letzt eine Leine aus der Tüte hervor.   
Die Stoffleine war eigentlich rot und geflochten, doch von beidem sah man im blassen Mondlicht wenig. Doch ließ Nina es willig zu, dass Tess sie an der Öse des eigentlich ebenfalls roten Halsbandes befestigte, das im Dunkeln eher schwarz wirkte.  
Dann zog Tess vorsichtig an der Leine, um sie dazu zu bringen, vom Wagen wegzugehen.  
Nina kam der Aufforderung nach und wartete stumm, während Tess die Tüte mitnahm, den Kofferraum schloss und den Wagen verriegelte – alles, ohne die Leine aus der Hand zu lassen.  
Nur zu gut konnte Nina die beiden Eier fühlen, die nach unten zu rutschen drohten, wenn sie die Muskulatur in ihrem Becken nicht anspannte. Ebenso deutlich spürte sie die Schmerzen ihrer Brustwarzen und das Kneifen an ihrem Kitzler, wo die metallenen Klemmen in ihre Haut drückten.  
Tat sie all das gerade wirklich.  
„Sei ein braves Mädchen und komm mit“, sagte Tess nun leise und grinste sie an.   
Nina tat wie ihr geheißen. Hatte sie mit der Leine auch eine andere Wahl?  
Natürlich hätte sie „Stop“ sagen können – ihr relativ einfaches und doch eindeutiges Safeword, das zumindest nicht ganz so albern war wie „Marshmallow“ – doch darüber dachte sie gar nicht nach. Sie genoss das Gefühl Tess ausgeliefert zu sein, genoss es, die Eier in ihrer Vagina zu spüren und den Schmerz an ihren Brüsten.  
So führte Tess sie vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf und auf den alten, aber gepflasterten Weg auf der anderen Seite des Deiches.  
Hier schlug der Wind vom Meer ihr deutlich entgegen und ließ eine leichte Gänsehaut über ihren Körper wandern. Ganz unwillkürlich schlang sie die Arme vor die Brust, was Tess innehalten ließ.  
„Geht es?“, fragte sie leise.  
Nina nickte. Es war kühl, aber nicht kalt. Und ihr Kopf war im Moment ohnehin viel zu sehr im Spiel, um sich um Langzeitfolgen wie eine Unterkühlung zu scheren.   
Tess erwiderte das Nicken. „Runter mit den Armen“, sagte sie dann harsch. „Ich will deine Brüste sehen.“  
Nina kam der Aufforderung nach, senkte die Arme und hielt diese steif neben den Körper, denn instinktiv war da doch die Neigung, ihre Blöße zu verdecken.  
„Brav“, lobte Tess sie und zog dann an der Leine, um sie so zur Bewegung aufzufordern.  
Und so folgte Nina, als Tess voran ging, bald mit einer kleinen Taschenlampe in der Hand, wohl um mögliche Gefahren am Boden frühzeitig zu erkennen. Der kühle Wind umspielte Ninas Körper, während sie vorsichtig voran Schritt, immer darauf bedacht, die Arme neben ihrem Körper zu halten.  
Die Nippelklemmen brannten langsam und immer wieder spürte sie, wie die Eier in ihrer Vagina bei einer kleinen Unachtsamkeit zu rutschen begannen. Sie würden herausfallen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig war, da sie ja nicht einmal eine Unterhose trug, die sie auffangen konnte. Doch vielleicht war es genau das, worauf Tess wartete.  
Schritt um Schritt ging sie voran und ab und an merkte sie, wie die Eier weiter rutschten.   
Sie war bemüht keinen Laut von sich zu geben, ganz, wie Tess sie angewiesen hatte. Dann aber merkte sie, wie die breiteste Stelle des unteren Eis langsam durch ihre Vaginalöffnung glitt.  
Sie keuchte auf und bemühte sich rasch, die Muskulatur in ihrem Schritt anzuspannen. Denn die Eier hatten ein gewisses Gewicht, waren sie doch zum Muskulaturtraining gedacht und nun, wo das erste einmal draußen war, war es schwer, das zweite zu halten.  
Fast hätte sie instinktiv das Ei wieder hineingedrückt, doch beherrschte sie sich. Ihre Meisterin hatte ihr dergleichen nicht erlaubt.  
Doch Tess bemerkte, dass etwas passiert war, hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ist?“  
Nina zwang sich sie anzusehen. Sie machte die Beine breit – nicht ohne die Muskulatur weiter angespannt zu lassen, sie verzweifelt um das zweite Ei klammernd – und zeigte ihr das Maleur. „Es ist rausgerutscht, Herrin.“  
Tess seufzte übertrieben und kam zu ihr hinüber. „Hast du so wenig Selbstkontrolle?“, flüsterte sie enttäuscht. Ihr Finger wanderten in ihren Schritt, pressten das Ei wieder hinein und verharrten dann ein wenig in ihrer Vagina, ehe sie sie wieder hinauszog, nicht um dabei den ohnehin schon durch die Klemme gereizten Kitzler zu umspielen.  
Nina stöhnte wieder auf. Sie fragte sich, ob sie allein von der Aufregung würde kommen können.   
„Auf die Knie“, wies Tess sie nun an.  
Nina kam der Aufforderung nach. Die rauen Pflastersteine schabten unangenehm über ihre Kniescheiben, als sie sich niederließ.  
Dann streckte ihr Tess die Finger, die sie eben noch in ihrer Vagina gehabt hatte, entgegen und legte sie auf ihre Lippen.  
Nina verstand und öffnete den Mund, ließ zu dass Tess ihre Finger in diesen hineinsteckte und leckte sie ab, während Tess ihre zweite Hand durch ihr Haar wandern ließ. „Brav“, meinte sie. „Braves Mädchen.“ Dann hielt sie kurz inne. „Aber ich denke, das reicht noch nicht.“ Sie musterte Nina. „Beug dich vor.“  
„Sehr wohl“, erwiderte Nina wieder und tat, wie ihr geheißen. Sie ging auf alle Viere, sehr wohl ahnend, das Tess plante.  
Sie lag richtig.  
Tess ging neben ihr in die Knie, wobei ihre Jeans wahrscheinlich etwas Schutz vor den rauen Steinen bot. Dann griff sie – nun von hinten – erneut in Ninas Schritt, ließ ihre Finger noch einmal in ihre Vagina wandern, als wolle sie sicher gehen, dass die Kegelseier noch immer richtig saßen. Dann aber zog sie die Finger heraus und schlug zu. Einmal. Zwei Mal. Drei Mal. „Was meinst du?“, fragte sie dann leise. „Wie viel Schläge sind angemessen?“  
Nina zögerte. „Fünfzehn“, erwiderte sie leise.  
„Fünfzehn, hmm?“, antwortete Tess. „Mit oder ohne die drei von eben?“  
„Ohne“, flüsterte Nina heiser.  
„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Tess. „Zähl mit.“ Sie lächelte. „Und wenn du dich verzählst, fangen wir wieder von vorne an.“  
„Sehr wohl.“  
Tess schlug zu. Fester noch als vorher. Der Schlag brannte auf Ninas linker Pobacke.  
„Eins.“  
Der nächste Schlag. Auf dieselbe Stelle gerichtet.  
„Zwei.“  
Zwei weitere Schläge, dieses Mal auf die untere rechte Pobacke.  
„Drei. Vier.“ Nina keuchte und schluckte. Wenn sie jemand so sah …   
„Leise“, meinte Tess und schlug im selben Moment wieder zu.  
„Fünf.“  
Dann noch einmal und noch einmal und wieder.  
„Sechs. Sieben.“ Nina hielt inne und konnte ein leises Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Hintern brannte unter den Schlägen. „Acht“, presste sie dann hervor.  
Ein weiterer Schlag, dann noch einer. Beide wieder auf die linke Pobacke gesetzt, die mit jedem Schlag empfindlicher wurde.  
„Neun. Zehn.“ Sie spürte, wie ein kleiner Tropfen ihres eigenen Saftes die Kette entlanglief.  
Dann noch ein Schlag.  
„Elf.“  
Tess hielt einen Augenblick inne, schien sie überraschen zu wollen. Dann folgten die letzten vier Schläge in rascher Abfolge und entlockten Nina einen erstickten Schrei.  
„Zwölf. Dreizehn.“ Wieder wimmerte sie leise. „Vierzehn. Fünfzehn.“ Dann erlaubte sie sich einen weiteren leisen Schrei, der ebenso ein Stöhnen war.  
Tess rieb ihren nun deutlich brennenden Hintern und klopfte diesen dann leicht. „Gut. Und jetzt pass auf, dass die die Eier nicht noch einmal rausrutschen, ja?“  
„Ja“, flüsterte Nina.  
Nach kurzem Zögern richtete Tess sich auf und hielt inne. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich für den Rest des Weges krabbeln lassen“, meinte sie und musterte sie.  
Die Idee gefiel Nina nun nicht so sehr. Sie war sich sicher, dass die rauen Steine ihre Haut aufschneiden würden – und das war nicht etwas, das sie wirklich haben wollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“  
„Nicht?“, fragte Tess, noch immer deutlich im Spiel.  
Nina schüttelte den Kopf noch heftiger. „Stop. Nein.“  
Daraufhin nickte Tess. Sie verstand. „Dann steh auf. Und pass dieses Mal auf mit deinen Eiern.“  
Nina schluckte und nickte. „Ja.“  
„Gut“, meinte Tess und zog sie an der Leine weiter.  
Ganz sicher war sich Nina nicht, wie lang sie noch liefen. Die Erregung und die Schmerzen lenkten ihren Gedanken, ließen es nicht zu so etwas wie ein Zeitgefühl zu entwickeln, und in der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Treppe, über die sie gekommen waren, nicht sehen.  
Sie gingen, soweit sie das sagen konnte, nach Norden. Zu ihrer Rechten der Grasüberwachsene Deich, zu ihrer Linken das Meer, dessen Wellen sich am Kiesstrand brachen, der sich unter ihnen erstreckte.  
Doch Nina hatte für all das kaum ein Auge.  
Sie war konzentriert darauf, die Eier nicht zu verlieren, deren vom Silikon umschlossene Gewichte bei jedem Schritt ein wenig vibrierten. Fest hielt sie sie mit ihrer Muskulatur umschlossen und hatte doch das Gefühl jeden Moment zu kommen.  
Schließlich hielt Tess an einer hölzernen Bank inne. Mit breiten Lächeln machte sie die Schlaufe am Ende der Leine an einer der Holzstreben fest. „Knie dich hin“, wies sie dann Nina an, die der Aufforderung nachkam und wartete.  
Tess öffnete ihre eigene Hose, streifte die Sandalen von ihren Füßen und zog sich dann Hose und Unterhose aus, ehe sie sich breitbeinig auf die Bank setzte. Mit einer Hand spreizte sie ihre eigenen Schamlippen. „Du weißt, was ich von dir will“, sagte sie dann.  
Nina nickte. Auf den Knien kam sie zu ihr hinüber, zwischen ihre Beine und beugte sich vor. Ohne dass es ihr erlaubt wurde, würde sie ihre Hände nicht benutzen und so begann sie vorsichtig Tess, die selbst deutlich feucht war, zu lecken.  
Mit fester Hand griff Tess nach ihren Haaren, zog leicht daran und presste ihren Kopf dann etwas mehr gegen ihre Haut, während sie die Schamlippen mit der anderen Hand weiter spreizte.  
Nina schmeckte die salzige, zähflüssige Feuchtigkeit, als sie mit der Zunge leicht in Tess' Vagina eindrang und die Öffnung umspielte. Dann ließ sie ihre Zunge höher wandern und umspielte Tess' Kitzler, während ihre Freundin leise und zufrieden stöhnte.   
„Mach weiter“, flüsterte sie.   
Natürlich tat Nina das. Sanft umfasste sie mit den Lippen die Klit und saugte daran, während sie weiter die Spitze ihrer Zunge hinüberwandern ließ und dabei jede Unebenheit genau erspürte.  
Ein leichtes Zittern ging durch Tess' Körper, während Nina noch einmal an ihrer Klit saugte. Dann ließ sie mit den Lippen los und umspielte die empfindliche stelle wieder etwas weiter mit ihrer Zunge.  
Wieder stöhnte Tess leise, doch Nina reagierte darauf nicht. Immerhin war sie ein braves Mädchen – zumindest in diesem Spiel – das seine Herrin zum Orgasmus bringen würde. Und so machte sie weiter, reizte Tess so gut sie es konnte, ohne ihre Hände einzusetzen, bis das Stöhnen ihrer Freundin schließlich lauter wurde, auch wenn es bei weitem nicht so hemmungslos wie ihr eigenes zuvor war.  
„Gut so“, flüsterte Tess nun selbst heiser. „Weiter.“  
Und Nina machte weiter. Wieder nahm sie den Kitzler zwischen die Lippen, wieder reizte sie Tess' empfindlichste Stelle gezielt, bis diese ein weiteres Stöhnen, gefolgt von einem zufriedenen Seufzen hören ließ und ihren Kopf leicht wegzog.  
„Brav“, hauchte sie und wischte dann mit einer Hand über Ninas Mund, nur um sie daraufhin die Hand ablecken zu lassen. Sie lächelte. „Vielleicht belohne ich dich jetzt auch.“ Sie hielt inne, wohl um noch einen Moment zu verschnaufen, stand dann aber auf und zog sich wortlos die Hose wieder an, während Nina kniend am Boden verharrte.  
„Setzt dich hin“, meinte Tess dann.  
Nina tat wie ihr geheißen.  
„Beine breit“, sagte Tess.  
Erneut kam sie der Aufforderung nach und ließ zu, dass Tess ihre Finger erneut in ihre Vagina gleiten ließ. „Jetzt sind die Eier ja noch drin“, meinte sie hämisch. „Brav.“  
Dann griff sie in den Jutebeutel und holte das kleine Vibroei hervor. Sie nahm es, schaltete es an und hielt es dann gegen die Klemme an Ninas linker Brustwarze, ließ damit die Kette leise klirren. Dann führte sie das Ei zu der anderen Klemme, ehe sie es zwischen die Brüste und dann ihren Bauch hinabwandern ließ.  
Zwischen Ninas Beinen angekommen, hielt sie es gegen die Klemme an ihrer Klit und entlockte ihr damit ein leises Jaulen, da es ihr den Schmerz durch die Klemme nur bewusster machte.  
„Soll ich die abmachen“, fragte Tess herausfordernd und zog leicht an der Klemme.  
„Ja, bitte“, erwiderte Nina.  
„Wenn du so lieb Bitte sagst“, erwiderte Tess und öffnete die Klemme, ließ sie hinabbaumeln und umspielte die nun sehr gereizte Klit mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand. „Was möchtest du, Liebes?“  
„Ich möchte kommen“, sagte Nina leise.  
„Und was soll ich machen?“, fragte Tess.  
„Mir das Ei an die Klit halten.“ Nina merkte erneut eine deutliche Heiserkeit.  
Tess lächelte. „Unter einer Bedingung.“  
„Alles, Herrin.“  
„Du musst sagen, wie es sich anfühlt und wann du kommst“, antwortete Tess.  
„Ja, Herrin“, antwortete Nina und stöhnte leise, als Tess nun endlich die Fingerbreite, vibrierende Kugel gegen ihren Kitzler drückte. „Das ist gut“, flüsterte sie um der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Ihr Kitzler war noch immer so gereizt von der Klemme, dass es sich viel intensiver anfühlte. Auch die Tatsache, dass ihr Hintern noch brannte und dies durch das raue Holz der Bank verstärkt wurde, reizte sie noch weiter. „Das fühlt sich gut an.“  
Tess zog leicht am losen Ende der Kette und entlockte ihr damit ein weiteres Stöhnen.  
„Das zieht“, flüsterte Nina.  
„Und?“, fragte Tess.  
„Das ist auch gut“, erwiderte sie.  
Tess lächelte und zog noch etwas fester, so dass Ninas Brüste sich nach unten neigten, lang gezogen wurden. Ob sich die Klemmen lösen würden.  
Langsam schob Tess das Vibroei in Richtung Ninas Vagina, erwischte dabei eine besonders empfindliche Stelle, die dafür sorgte, dass sich ihre Muskulatur ganz unwillkürlich anspannte.   
Sie stöhnte auf. „Bitte, weiter.“  
„Wie fühlt es sich an?“, fragte Tess.  
„Intensiv“, flüsterte Nina heiser und lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück, um so ihre Hüfte noch weiter in Tess Richtung drehen zu können.  
Nun spreizte Tess mit den Fingern Ninas Schamlippen, ließ dann die Spitze der Kugel zum Eingang ihrer Vagina wandern und dann wieder zurück zum Kitzler, was Nina ein halb schmerzerfülltes, halb erregtes weiteres Stöhnen entlockte.  
„Da ist es am stärksten.“  
Also drückte Tess das längliche Ei nun ganz gegen den Kitzler und drehte die Stufe dabei höher, um Nina so wieder ein Stöhnen zu entlocken.  
Sie merkte, wie die Anspannung sich in ihr sammelte. Ein fast elektrisches Kribbeln sammelte sich knapp unter ihrem Bauchnabel und sie spürte alles – die Eier, die vibrierende Kugel und auch Tess' Finger noch intensiver. „Gut“, keuchte sie. „So gut. Das“ – ein Stöhnen unterbrach sie – „das ist gut. Ich komme gleich, ich …“  
Tess nahm das Vibroei weg und stellte es aus.  
Verwirrt sah Nina sie an, während ihr () Hirn einige Sekunden brauchte, um zu verstehen. „Was?“  
„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich dich kommen lasse“, flüsterte Tess und richtete sich auf. Dann nahm sie die Leine. „Jetzt komm.“  
Nina wimmerte. Sie spürte die Spannung in ihrem Unterleib, die nur darum bettelte sich entladen zu dürfen, spürte ihren gereizten Kitzler nur zu deutlich, und musste sich beherrschen, nicht selbst mit den Fingern die Arbeit zuende zu bringen. Sie genoss es so beherrscht zu werden. Also stand sie auf und legte die Hände ganz absichtlich auf ihren Rücken, um sich so besser zu beherrschen, ehe sie Tess folgte.  
„Ich sehe, ich hätte Handschellen mitbringen sollen“, meinte Tess.   
Nina erwiderte nichts. Wimmerte nur. Sie wollte so sehr kommen. Doch was war, wenn sie jetzt kam? Durch die Eier in ihrer Vagina oder einfach nur die Anspannung in der Situation.  
Das eine lose Ende der Kette schwang hin und her, ließ ihre Brustwarzen immer wieder etwas stechen, während sie Tess folgte.  
Ein weiteres Wimmern.  
„Was ist denn, Kleines?“, fragte Tess nach einer Weile.  
„Ich möchte kommen“, erwiderte Nina beschämt. „Bitte, Herrin.“  
„Noch nicht“, antwortete Tess und zog sie weiter nach voran.  
Das Gefühl, die Spannung, die Sehnsucht nach dem Orgamus wirkte fast betäubend auf Nina. Tess hatte sie schon mehrfach betteln lassen, doch nie so lang – und die Eier in ihrer Vagina verhinderten auch, dass die Erregung sich gänzlich löste und das Bedürfnis versiegte. Sie rutschten wieder und Nina musste ihre Konzentration auf ihre Muskulatur legen, um sie nicht aus sich gleiten zu lassen – und doch war es zu schwer. Ein Ei rutschte heraus, entlockte ihr ein Keuchen, das beinahe wieder ein Jaulen war.  
Tess drehte sich zu ihr herum, schüttelte den Kopf und ging wortlos hinüber, um das Ei wieder in sie hineinzudrücken.  
Unwillkürlich rieb Nina sich an ihrer Hand, erntete dafür aber nur einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.   
„Sei brav“, warnte Tess. „Oder ich werde mir überlegen, ob ich dich nicht einfach hier lasse.“   
„Sehr wohl“, flüsterte Nina leise und ließ sich dann weiter voran ziehen, wobei sie die Beine nun fest aneinander drückte und so nur in kleinen Schritten lief, um die Eier nicht zu verlieren.  
„Schneller“, meinte Tess und zog sie voran, zwang sie damit wieder dazu weitere Schritte zu machen.  
Dann rutschte das untere Ei wieder hinaus.   
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Nina und merkte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung Tränen in ihren Augen.  
Tess drehte sich zu ihr herum und musterte sie. Dann ging sie zu ihr hinüber. Wieder drückte sie das Ei in sie hinein, legte aber einen Arm um sie. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie nun mit sanfter Stimme.  
„Bitte lass mich kommen“, hauchte Nina. „Bitte.“  
Tess nickte. Seufzte. „Knie dich wieder hin“, befahl sie dann, wenngleich etwas sanfter als zuvor. „Und lass die Hände auf dem Rücken.“  
Nina kam der Aufforderung nach. Sie kniete sich hin, ließ ihre Hüfte dabei durchgestreckte und machte, noch bevor Tess etwas sagte, die Beine breit.  
Wieder holte Tess das Vibroei hervor, stellte es erneut an und drückte es dann gegen ihren Kitzler, während sie einen Arm um Nina legte und sie damit still aufforderte, sich gegen sie zu lehnen.  
Nina stöhnte, beinahe schon erleichtert, als die Vibration sie zu reizen begann. Wieder wimmerte sie, während sie den Kopf gegen Tess Schulter legte. Sie war so erregt, dass die Spannung sich in kürzester Zeit wieder aufbaute. Sie wuchs und sorgte dafür, dass sich selbst die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel verspannten. „Gleich“, hauchte sie und hätte sich am liebsten an Tess angeklammert. „Gleich.“ Die Tränen brannten noch immer in ihren Augen, doch konnte sie im Moment nichts dagegen tun. Dann stöhnte sie, schrie erstickt, als sich die Spannung endlich in einem Orgasmus löste, der sie sich unwillkürlich krümmen ließ.  
Nun konnte sie nicht anders. Sie klammerte sich an Tess, während ein heftiges Zucken durch ihren Körper lief. Sie fiel in sich zusammen, doch Tess hielt sie.  
Ohne das Nina es verhindern konnte, rutschten die Eier wieder, dieses mal gänzlich, und fielen mit einem hohlen Laut auf den Boden zwischen ihren Beinen.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie und merkte, wie ein Schluchzen in ihrer Kehle aufstieg.  
„Schsch“, machte Tess und legte nun beide Arme um sie. „Alles gut. Die machen wir später sauber.“ Sie zog sie fester an sich und strich sanft über ihren Rücken. „Alles gut.“  
Nina presste sich an sich und verstand nur halb, was vor sich ging. Sie wusste, was es war, doch hatte sie es so intensiv noch nie erlebt.  
„Bin ich zu weit gegangen?“, fragte Tess besorgt.  
Nina schüttelte den Kopf, jedoch unfähig zu antworten. Sie klammerte sich an Tess, während diese nun durch ihr Haar strich.  
„Sicher?“, fragte sie. Sie schien sich schlecht zu fühlen.  
„Ja“, brachte Nina zwischen zwei Schluchzern hervor.  
Tess seufzte leise, streichelte sie weiter. „Okay.“ Während sie sie mit einer Hand weiter streichelte, machte sie mit der anderen die Klemmen an ihren Brustwarzen los und strich dann sehr sanft über ihre Brüste, ehe sie Nina auf die Wange küsste. „Schsch“, machte sie wieder. „Schsch. Ist gut.“ Sie wirkte etwas unbeholfen. „Ich liebe dich“, hauchte sie dann.  
Nina nickte. Sie schluckte. „Ich dich auch“, flüsterte sie heiser und lehnte sich weiter gegen ihre Freundin.  
Und doch brauchte sie einige Minuten, um sich zu beruhigen, und selbst dann zitterte sie noch, wenngleich nun vor Kälte, die sie ohne die Erregung viel deutlicher spürte.   
Schließlich löste Tess sich von ihr, machte das Halsband los und verstaute es, zusammen mit der Leine, im Beutel. Dann zog sie, ohne ein Wort, ihr T-Shirt aus und reichte es Nina. „Hier“, meinte sie und schlechtes Gewissen klang aus ihrer Stimme.  
Nina setzte an, zu widersprechen. Dann jedoch zog sie das T-Shirt nur an. „Danke“, flüsterte sie. Es fühlte sich angenehm warm auf ihrer kühlen Haut an.  
„Gern“, meinte Tess lächelnd und sammelte dann Keggeleier, Vibroei und Kette vom Boden auf, um sie ebenfalls wegzustecken, auch wenn sie die Keggeleier dafür in ein Taschentuch packte. „Lass uns zum Auto zurückgehen, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst“, sagte sie dann. „Und zuhause machen wir uns ein warmes Bad.“  
Nina nickte. „Gern“, hauchte sie. Dann ließ sie sich von Tess aufhelfen und lief – mit noch immer zitternden Beinen – Hand in Hand mit ihr zur Treppe, die zum Parkplatz führte zurück, wobei ihre Wangen noch immer etwas brannten.


End file.
